Almost Too Late
by EllyHolmes
Summary: After spending three years without his blogger, Sherlock finally believes it's safe to see him again. Watson's been depressed since Reichenbach, and starts to take drastic measures. Will Sherlock make it to his John in time? Or will Sherlock be too late? {written in poem form} {I wrote this after watching Reichenbach for the 16th time recently...I was overcome by my Johnlock feels}
1. Chapter 1

"Come home, come home!" John cried  
>As he sat by Sherlock's headstone side<br>He wailed and he moaned  
>He shook and he slipped<br>He even got back his psychosomatic limp  
>His hand began to tremor<br>His body to shake  
>And too many tears in the wake<br>Little did he know  
>His friend was not dead<br>It was merely a fake gash on the side of his head  
>To home he walked<br>All alone  
>For the third year without Mr. Holmes<br>At night he twisted and turned in his bed  
>As horrible images flooded his head.<br>From a time at the pool to a fall off the roof  
>Watson finally knew what he had to do<br>The next morning  
>When he walked outside<br>Poor John Watson stared to cry.

.  
>For Mr. Holmes the stories a bit more bleak<br>It'd been three years since he'd gotten a good nights sleep  
>Now he knew three years were rough<br>He had to see John  
>Enough was enough.<br>He trailed him through the city  
>Every turn he too<br>Until he saw John  
>Climbing up too.<br>He ran so fast  
>But he couldn't keep up<br>John took another step  
>And he fell from above.<br>Sherlock's knees hit the floor  
>As he let out a cry<br>Then be ran quickly to the dead man's side  
>He took his bloody head<br>Put it in his lap  
>And said, "Come on John, just a tap.<br>Let me know you're still alive  
>I've waited three years, THREE YEARS,<br>Oh please be alright!"

.

.  
>Then John Watson's finger flinched<br>And his nose wrinkled as if it itched.  
>Sherlock let out a gasp<br>As a tear left his eye  
>"Someone call an ambulance, the police, call anything!"<br>Mr. Holmes was desperate for someone to hear his plea.  
>"Oh he's my friend, please!"<br>A girl in a coat turned around  
>Her white lab coat touching the ground<br>"Sherlock?" She gasped  
>Wet her eyes grew<br>"Yesterday you were dead as far as I knew!"  
>Sherlock pressed his forehead against Johns and said,<br>"Yes but now we must save this doctor, my best friend."  
>She drew out her phone<br>The sirens came quick  
>The ambulances came lickety-split<br>On a stretcher  
>His limp body rode<br>Sherlock beside him, almost alone.  
>Until Sherlock took<br>Johns limp hand  
>Smoothing it over felt ever so grand.<br>"John my friend,  
>My very best mate,<br>I "died" only so this wouldn't be your fate."

.  
>Day after day Watson was asleep<br>And Holmes was there  
>Listening to every beep.<br>He sat around never leaving his hand  
>Rubbing it again and again made it not so bad.<br>Until one day  
>When Sherlock's heart skipped a beat<br>Sleeping beauty awoke from the sleep.  
>First the right eye<br>Then the left  
>Then a slight twist of the head.<br>Sherlock rested his head  
>On John's bed side<br>Tears left  
>Both of their eyes<br>With all of the energy he had inside  
>John lifted his arm and laid it across<br>What he now realized was Sherlock.  
>"Is this real?" He whispered, a pain in his head<br>"Or... Am I really dead?"  
>Sherlock let out a wet sort of laugh<br>"You're alive John, and I thank heaven Wfor that.  
>I was almost too late,<br>But I've been by your side.  
>John, I love you."<br>The army doctor started to cry.


	2. Never Too Late

Sherlock didn't move  
>But he started to shake<br>He started to tremor, to whimper, to break.  
>But with the firm hand across his back<br>He vowed to never leave him like that.  
>Watson's hand started to move<br>Up and down Holmes back, through the groves.  
>"Now Sherlock, please don't cry,<br>Tell me why later,  
>Not now, not at this time."<br>When a smile crossed the consulting detectives face  
>John knew it wasn't a waste.<p> 


	3. Alternate Ending

**{This ending goes where the four bullet points are in the original chapter.}**

.

.  
>Sherlock laid down his forehead against his<br>Then knowing this wasn't a trick  
>His friend was dead<br>And he wasn't alright  
>He felt empty and sick inside<br>He reached into his pocket  
>Putting a gun to his head<br>For now he knew Watson was really dead  
>He pressed the trigger lightly, not too hard<br>Not enough for a bullet or shard  
>"John Watson,"<br>He said, his voice shook too,  
>"John Watson, this is for you."<br>Pulling the trigger, everything turned red  
>Even the scarf next to John Watson's head.<p> 


End file.
